Comatose
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: ALERTA: morte de personagem Depois de muita espera, Asuka finalmente acorda do coma, mas Shinji não sabe o que dizer.


**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion não é exatamente meu. Aliás, não é meu um pouco meu.

**Disclaimer 2: **As manifestações das personagens não correspondem à minha opinião sobre o assunto. Eu estou escrevendo, mas personagens têm vida própria... principalmente quando são personagens criados por outras pessoas.

* * *

**COMATOSE **

**

* * *

**

O som cadenciado do monitor cardíaco era o único barulho no quarto em que _Asuka_ continuava internada desde o atrapalhado ataque ao _Anjo número 15_.

O ataque psíquico de _Arael_ pegou a todos de surpresa e foi a mais devastador possível, estraçalhando a mente da piloto da Unidade 2. O socorro foi tardio e agora a garota, antes agressiva e falante, estava confinada a uma cama na ala neurológica do hospital em razão dos danos quase fatais causados pelo ataque do anjo. A piloto havia sido substituída pela _Quinta Criança_ que se mostrava ainda mais incrível que ela. No fim das contas, a única perda significativa fora a lança de _Longinus_, arremessada pela Primeira Criança para fora da órbita terrestre e fora do alcance para sempre na imensidão do universo.

O mundo estava desmoronando... _de novo_. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, _Shinji_ não sabia mais o que pensar ou a quem recorrer. Perdido em seu niilismo, acabou se refugiando no hospital e esperando, junto com a companheira de cabelos ruivos, que algo extraordinário acontecesse e a nuvem negra se desfizesse, mas nem ele mesmo acreditava que isso fosse possível.

De qualquer forma, Asuka parecia estar se recuperando bem. Ela já reagia a alguns estímulos externos e o gráfico de atividade cerebral estava se ajustando aos poucos. Os médicos haviam induzido o _coma_ para o tratamento e ela parecia estar apenas dormindo tranquilamente, o que era muito mais reconfortante do que vê-la com os olhos entreabertos e focando o nada com uma expressão vazia.

O garoto estava sentado na poltrona do quarto, abraçado aos joelhos e se esforçando para não pensar e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Era a única forma com que ele realmente sabia enfrentar a realidade.

- Então é aqui que você se esconde... Bastante previsível. – disse o adolescente de cabelos acinzentados e olhos vermelhos, parado à porta do quarto.

Shinji olhou para o garoto que acabara de entrar e sentou direito, esticando as pernas. Por que o novo piloto era tão... _inconveniente_?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nada. – olhando envolta com uma curiosidade incomoda. Aquilo era o quarto de um hospital e não uma exposição aberta à visitação ou coisa que valha – Só dando uma volta por ai.

- Por que você continua me seguindo? Eu já disse que não fui com a sua cara.

- Mas eu sempre estou disposto a dar uma segunda chance. – riu – Na verdade, encontrar você aqui foi uma coincidência. Eu vim visitar a garota.

- Por que você faria isso? Vocês nem se conheciam.

Kaworu ignorou a pergunta. Aquele assunto não interessava. Ele olhou para Asuka e lembrou do encontro fortuito que eles tiveram no banheiro feminino, quando ela não escutou seu conselho de _abrir o coração_ para o EVA. _O azar foi todo dela_.

- Você acha mesmo que ela vai acordar e que tudo vai ser como antes?

- Isso não importa... – respondeu Shinji, olhando para o chão.

- Então por que você continua voltando aqui se sabe que não adianta nada? – perguntou Kaworu ainda tentando entender a natureza humana e tomando como exemplo o adolescente confuso na sua frente. Atos inúteis... Batalhas perdidas... Qual o motivo para continua insistindo?

Ele voltou a olhar para a menina inconsciente e lhe veio a imagem do filhote de gato que Shinji havia encontrado no dia em que eles se conheceram.

O gatinho iria morrer de qualquer jeito, mas a Terceira Criança ficou furiosa quando ele quebrou seu pescoço. Shinji tentou ser gentil com o pequenino, mas, no fim, ele também o abandonaria a sua própria sorte. Foi quando a Quinta Criança finalmente compreendeu algo que havia passado despercebido por ele antes. _O filhote não tinha a menor importância_. Shinji não se importava de verdade com o gatinho, só não queria ver nada desagradável.

- Ou pelo menos não adianta nada para ela, porque pra você é um grande alívio estar aqui, não é Ikari?

As feições de Shinji tornaram-se tensas como se as palavras de Kaworu tivessem acertado um nervo. Mas ele não reagiu ou negou nada, o que só serviu para confirmar os pensamentos do outro garoto.

- Agora sim tudo faz sentido. – concluiu o garoto, satisfeito por ter encontrado a chave para desvendar seu quebra cabeças. Então humanos não se importavam com os problemas dos outros, mas sim com seus próprios problemas... o que incluía estarem em paz com sua consciência e por isso eles se intrometiam, mas só o suficiente para se auto justificarem.

- Por que vocês não deixam a garota morrer? Era isso que era queria quando estava dentro do EVA.

- Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Eu estava lá, lembra? Ela preferia morrer a aceitar ajuda e agora ela precisa de ajuda para tudo... – ele riu cheio de sarcasmo – Vocês estão tirando o resto de dignidade da garota e ainda acreditam que é para o bem dela. O único ato verdadeiramente caridoso seria...

- Nem pense nisso, sua aberração! – vociferou Shinji, alterado com a idéia proposta pelo outro garoto e pulando para a beira da cama para ficar entre Kaworu e Asuka.

- ... Mas pessoas não são caridosas. Elas são fracas e egoístas. – disse satisfeito. Essa sim era a natureza humana.

- Fica quieto! – disse Shinji, já perto de seu limite. Mais uma palavra e ele pularia no pescoço de Kaworu.

Uma mulher de cabelo castanho liso, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo (1) entrou no quarto e interrompeu a discussão dos garotos:

- Vocês não têm respeito? Isto é um hospital. – ela disse irritada.

- Desculpe. – disse Shinji. Kaworu nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas sorriu cinicamente e deu com os ombros.

A enfermeira se aproximou da cama para medir a pressão e a temperatura menina. Nada demais. Só procedimento padrão, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente viu que havia alguma coisa errada. A garota suava bastante e estava com a pele pálida, o que realçava tom vermelho de suas bochechas. Sua respiração estava difícil, rápida e entrecortada, ela apresentava pequenos tremores e sua musculatura estava tensa.

A enfermeira colocou o termômetro em seu ouvido e leu o resultado depois de escutar o _beep_ do aparelho: _41°_C. Aquilo não era nada bom. Ela verificou o soro e depois aplicou uma dose de anti-térmico, ignorando que os meninos ainda estavam ali:

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Shinji, preocupado.

- Ela está com febre alta. Há quanto tempo ela está assim? – colocando a mão sobre a testa de Asuka.

- Eu não... sei. – respondeu Shinji, percebendo que não tinha prestado atenção em Asuka desde que chegara. Ele estava ocupado com sua melancolia. Será que Kaworu estava certo afinal de contas?

- Nós estávamos discutindo... Você acha que ela vai se recuperar? – soltou o garoto sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Por que você não cala sua boca? –retrucou Shinji.

- Eu só quero uma opinião profissional.

- O que eu acho é que está na hora de vocês irem embora. – sugeriu a enfermeira em um tom nada amistoso.

- Tudo bem. – disse Kaworu dando com os ombros com as mãos nos bolsos - Eu já estava de saída mesmo... Você vem, Ikari?

A Terceira Criança apertou os olhos. Ele continuou no mesmo lugar perto da cama, ignorando o outro piloto. Por que Asuka não abria os olhos e falava alguma coisa? Por que ela não reclamava da posição da cama ou da cor da parede? Por que não brigava com ele?

- Devo interpretar isso como um "_não_"? – insistiu ainda mais um pouco e ficou parado esperando uma resposta que não veio.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Shinji sentiu um vazio no estômago quando percebeu que os olhos de Asuka estavam abertos e olhando ele, tal como ele havia desejado. O garoto pensou logo que aquele era apenas outro movimento reflexo do coma, mas desta vez as órbitas azuis não pareciam vazias:

- _Ba-ka_... – ela sussurrou com dificuldade, a voz falhando, e desviou o olhar para o lado. Ela não queria vê-lo, mas pelo mesmo o havia reconhecido. Ela ainda estava confusa e perdida e, acima de tudo, apavorada. A tristeza em seus olhos era de cortar o coração.

- _Asuka_... – chamou Shinji, querendo fazer alguma coisa pra consolar a menina, mas sem saber o que. Um familiar sentimento de impotência o dominou. Ele era o idiota inútil que ela odiava, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer ou falar que não a machucasse ainda mais. O _Kaji_ deveria estar ali, não ele. Ele era o _herói_ eleito pela menina para se tornar seu salvador... seu príncipe encantado.

A enfermeira tomou a frente assim que percebeu o que havia acontecido e testou os reflexos de Asuka piscando uma lanterna, depois de dizer para que ela ficasse calma e que estava em um hospital. Ninguém estava esperando por algo daquele tipo, então ela pegou logo o telefone e comunicou ao atendimento central:

- _Jerry_... A paciente do 303 acordou. Preciso que você mande alguém para cá agora.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha respondeu e a mulher desligou, voltando sua atenção para a menina, que agora havia apertado com força os olhos em uma expressão de profunda dor. Seu rosto molhado de lágrimas...

Agora ela não era a mais confiante, a mais arrogante, a mais segura, a mais habilidosa... era apenas uma garotinha assustada e isso machucava Shinji de uma forma que ele não entendia.

- Calma, querida. – a enfermeira tentou acalentá-la – Está tudo bem.

"Que bom que você acordou! Eu estava preocupado... Eu senti sua falta... Você não deveria ter entrado no EVA aquele dia... Eu queria ajudar, mas meu pai não deixou. É tudo culpa dele... Eu ainda quero ajudar... Me deixa fazer alguma coisa..." as palavras estavam presas na garganta de Shinji. _Por que era tão difícil falar?_

Os olhos de Asuka começaram a estudar o quarto e os aparelhos a sua volta até que pararam na imagem em pé nos pés da cama:

- O que foi? – perguntou a enfermeira impressionada com a súbita mudança na expressão da garota que tinha os olhos arregalados e as feições tensas.

Ele estava ali. Parado bem diante dela. Seu substituto. Ela não tinha mais a Unidade 02... Não iria salvar a humanidade... Não era mais especial... E não tinha qualquer valor.

Os gráficos no monitor cardíaco se alteraram dramaticamente e o corpo da jovem se sacudiu em espasmos violentos. Seus membros se contraíram e suas mãos se fecharam em forma de garra, enquanto seus olhos se reviravam para dentro e uma espuma branca se acumulava no canto de sua boca.

O corpo de Shinji ficou completamente preenchido de pânico, não sobrando nenhum espaço para que ele reagisse. A enfermeira segurou os ombros da menina para que ela não se machucasse com as convulsões e gritou para que alguém apertasse o botão de emergência que foi alcançado por Kaworu:

- Acho que isso é bem ruim... – repetiu Kaworu, sem muita emoção, fazendo seu caminho de volta para a beirada da cama e segurando as pernas de Asuka.

Logo um grupo de médicos entrou no quarto. Um médico jovem, com um nariz reto tomou o lugar de Kaworu, olhando preocupado para o eletrocardiograma, enquanto uma médica loira aplicava alguma medicação pelo acesso venoso.

- Sai do caminho! – disse um medico grandalhão e emburrado que trombou com Shinji e quase o derrubou no chão, mas os gritos também não tiveram efeito e o garoto só saiu do lugar quando puxado pela Quinta Criança que o conduziu até um canto perto da saída.

- Ninguém vai se importar se nós ficarmos aqui.

As convulsões passaram de repente, mas não houve tempo para a equipe respirar. As amplas ondas padronizadas no monitor forma de tornando caóticas e desorganizadas, com alturas e amplitudes diferentes. O corpo tenso da adolescente de relaxou e o monitor cardíaco começou apitar:

- Sem pulso! – anunciou a médica loira.

- Asuka...! ...Asuka...! ... – a enfermeira chamou pela menina tentando estimulá-la com seu pulso fechado esfregado sobre o peito dela.

- _Parada cardíaca _(2)! – anunciou outro.

- Iniciar compressões – e um dos médicos colocou suas mãos, uma sobre a outra, entre os seios da adolescente e começou a pressionar para baixo com força para bombear o sangue para o restante do corpo da jovem e evitar danos cerebrais ainda mais graves.

- Precisamos entubar!

- Rápido com isso!

O tubo para ventilação mecânica foi colocado na garganta da menina e conectado ao balão de oxigênio, enquanto uma série de exames de urgência era solicitada pela médica loira.

- Peguem o _desfibrilador_!

A camisola de Asuka foi parcialmente retirada, expondo os ombros e colo branco e magro da garota. A mesa do desfibrilador foi posicionada do lado da cama e as pás esfregadas uma a outra com uma pasta condutora:

- Carregar em 200 J! – as pás foram posicionadas e pressionadas contra o tórax da piloto para que o ar de seus pulmões fosse expelido.

- Afastar! – o corpo inerte da menina se contraiu em um sobressalto quando o choque foi aplicado e voltou a cair no leito em um baque seco.

Todos olharam para o monitor, esperançosos, mas não havia mudanças:

- Droga!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os meninos foram esquecidos no fundo do quarto enquanto os médicos continuavam seu _corre-corre_ caótico.

A movimentação da equipe, indo de um lado para e disparando ordens e termos técnicos no ar estavam todos se misturando na cabeçada de Shinji. Os movimentos deixavam um rastro, como se feitos em tinta molhada. Tudo estava borrado. A única imagem clara para Shinji era o rosto lívido de Asuka, com o tubo enfiado em sua garganta e os cabelos avermelhados bagunçados, que ele via por baixo do braço de um dos médicos.

_Baka_... – a palavra ecoava em sua mente. _Baka_... – mais uma vez ele não havia feito nada. _Baka_... – por que ele não disse nada quando teve a chance? _Baka_... – será que faria alguma diferença se ele tivesse falando? _Baka_...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Afastar! – os pedais foram recolocados e uma carga mais forte aplicada no corpo da menina que se ergueu e voltou a cair.

As compressões foram interrompidas e o monitor fez o mesmo som estridente, seguido pela linha horizontal contínua.

- _Assistolia_. – anunciou a médica, enquanto as compressões eram reiniciadas.

- Droga!

- Quanto tempo?

- 58 minutos. O que você quer fazer?

O medicou olhou o corpo frágil e pálido sobre o leito e as marcas das queimaduras elétricas causados pelo uso repetido do desfibrilador na pele nua. Provavelmente algumas costelas também haviam sido fraturadas em razão da massagem cardíaca e as lesões em seu cérebro, que já eram graves, haviam se tornado insuperáveis por causa da oxigenação insuficiente e, alem de tudo, não havia pulso. Todos os esforços não provocaram a menos alteração no quadro. Abrir o peito da menina não fazia mais qualquer sentido. Era hora de reconhecer que eles haviam perdido a batalha:

- Nada. Ela já sofreu bastante. Parar compressões.

O som estridente da máquina engoliu a sala, se sobrepondo a todo o esforço dos médicos:

- Hora da morte: 5:23 pm.

Os médicos se afastaram, todos com a derrota estampada em seus semblantes. Era sempre difícil perder alguém tão jovem, mas para Shinji aquilo não era só genericamente difícil, era inconcebível.

- Não pode ser...

Ele perdeu o controle mais uma vez, só que agora ninguém poderia pará-lo aumentando a densidade do LCL no _Entry Plug_. O garoto passou pelo circulo desfeito dos médicos e se precipitou sobre o corpo da piloto:

- Asuka... por favor. Você tem que reagir. Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho. – golpeando com toda a força o peito de Asuka com o punho fechado até ser agarrado pelo médico grandalhão que o segurou pelos braços.

- Pare com isso! – disse sem paciência.

- Me solta! – gritou Shinji se debatendo – Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... "_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa desta vez_".

- Você só vai conseguir machucá-la ainda mais. – aquela frase acertou Shinji como um soco e ele parou de se debater. Aquilo era tudo que ele conseguia fazer no fim das contas... _incomodar_.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer por ela. – disse a enfermeira passando o braço por sobre o ombro do garoto que a esse ponto já estava chorando copiosamente – Nos vamos ter que tira-la do quarto, mas você pode ficar com ela algum tempo se quiser.

Shinji fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Está bem. Daqui a pouco eu volto. – e liberou o menino, fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça.

O garoto permaneceu parado na beirada da cama, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados, chorando em silêncio e sendo sufocado por todas as coisas que queria ter dito:

- Eu sinto muito. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer entre soluços.

**FIM **

**

* * *

**

(1) Participação especial do pessoal de _ER/Plantão Médico_. Esse seriado é minha referência médica, então se tiver um erro grosseiro vocês já sabem de onde veio.

(2) Parada Cardíaca: eu fiquei de castigo lendo um artigo de medicina _in English_ com minha prima (o que a gente não faz pela família) e aprendi que para cardíaca é "_um débito cardíaco inadequado para manter a vida_" e tem mais de um tipo: assistolia, dissociação eletro-mecânica, taquicardia ventricular e fibrilação ventricular. Eu fiquei curiosa e comecei a pesquisa aleatoriamente na net e descobri algo alarmante: o tipo de parada cardíaca que dá aquela linha no monitor é a _assistolia_ e – _pasmem_ - diferente do que acontece em todo atendimento de urgência na televisão, choque elétrico não é recomendado para esses casos. Agora eu nunca mais vou assistir programas de hospital com os mesmos olhos...X.x...

**Notas:**

_- Por que isso está classificado como tragédia?_

_- Você já leu? Ai está a verdadeira tragédia! Como essa pessoa escreve mal. Dá até vontade de chorar. _

Eu estava dando uma olhada nos mangás antigos e me deu uma agonia tremenda ver a Asuka daquele jeito quando a série foi interrompida (de novo). A idéia da fic surgiu nesse cenário. A Asuka é minha personagem favorita no anime/manga e foi meio estranho escrever a fic...O.o...

Esta é a primeira fic _não-tão-feliz_ que eu _tento_ escrever e a primeira vez que eu _mato_ uma personagem. Quase mudei de idéia e fiz um final diferente (leia-se: _feliz_), mas ai minha idéia inicial perderia o sentido.

Na minha segunda leitura dos mangás eu tb passei a detestar o _Kaji_. Se ele já não estivesse morto, eu mataria aquele sonso de uma forma bem dolorosa...Ò.ó... - _pensando em como continuar a matança._


End file.
